This application requests support for the publication of discussions from a Workshop entitled "Paraplegia: A Research Strategy for Earliest Cure". The objectives of the workshop are to promote interaction between scientists from a variety of disciplines related to neurobiology and neuronal regeneration and to critically evaluate the areas of research likely to lead to significant advances in the treatment, understanding and eventual "cure" of spinal cord injury. The unique feature of the workshop is the use of small groups to critically discuss the scientific merits of various areas of research as it relates to paraplegia and the plan to publish these discussions. This application requests funds for the transcription, editing and preparation of these discussions so that they will be available to a larger scientific public.